elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Zuko
|image = Image: Zuko_On_Fire2.png |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is . He does not like you. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Zuzu, Jerkbender, Junior, Fire Lord Hotman |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 16 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2360 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Avatar: The Last Airbender |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Flame of Destiny |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Bayley }} is on a boat! Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Zuko is a skilled firebender. He has the ability to create, manipulate and control fire, and this technique is used primarily as a method of combat (though it has other uses as well). While not yet at the master level of firebending skill, Zuko is quite formidable with his power and has evenly matched firebending masters on several occasions. He has also learned the true source of firebending from the dragon masters Ran and Shao. However, Zuko's skill level is far below that of his prodigious sister, Azula. Unlike her, Zuko does not possess the ability to create lightning with his firebending power, though he does know how to redirect it if struck by it. Beyond firebending, Zuko is also skilled with the Dao dual swords, which he used while under the guise of the Blue Spirit, and also while hiding as a fugitive in the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se. He is also trained in hand-to-hand combat. Zuko also possess stealth skills, and has infiltrated several highly-guarded fortresses in his life. Personality: Zuko is headstrong, stubborn, emotional, and determined. He has a very focused mentality, and always likes to be accomplishing something. He has a goal in mind, and then he does whatever it takes to accomplish that goal. He does not accept defeat easily, and never gives up. Despite the fact that he has hit numerous roadblocks in his life, he has continued to struggle and persevere to achieve his goals. This also makes Zuko markedly stubborn, and he does not especially like those who get in his way. Zuko also does not trust easily, and he has a hard time making friends. His determined personality does not lend itself well to social ease. On the other hand, Zuko cares deeply about those who he considers friends, and tries to protect and help them. In the past, he has struggled with making choices that hurt those who were closest to him, especially his uncle and father figure, Iroh. But now he has come to realize the integrity of these relationships, and that being part of a team works for him. Zuko does not handle defeat well, and he can become very emotional when he feels like he's failing or losing sight of his goal. This is especially difficult for him when he becomes confused about his destiny, which is a key drive for his motivation and action. Extra: Zuko has a burn on the left side of his face that his father gave him in an Agni Kai fire duel when he was just thirteen. Isn't that just swell. Elegante Deaths: Zuko was killed by Azula after he accepted her challenge to an Agni Kai with a promise that if he won she would leave him and his friends alone. This was his first death. Warnings & Punishments: Zuko received his first warning for starting a fight with Azula. He received his first punishment and spent time in the brig for attacking and killing her on the flower deck. Zuko later gets punished again for fighting Azula after she tells Katara about what happened in Ba Sing Se. He got Tuberculosis. It was not so good. Relationships Sokka: One of Zuko's best friends from back home. Sokka was once Zuko's opponent while Zuko was still hunting the Avatar, but once Zuko was accepted as Aang's firebending teacher, Sokka was more willing to trust Zuko than his sister, Katara. Sokka was one of the first people to talk to Zuko when he appeared on the Elegante, and helped Zuko figure out where he was. After Zuko killed Azula, Sokka visited him (with chips!) and offered his help for when Zuko faced Azula again. In the depression and emotional turmoil that plagued Zuko after his death, Sokka met him on the top deck and forced Zuko to face the emotions he was burying. While this was a painful experience for Zuko, it taught him a new way to look as his problems and how to face them. Sokka also made wooden swords for Zuko, like the ones he had in his home world, and when Jim died, Zuko was there for Sokka. Bros right here, man. Katara: Another friend from Zuko's home world, Katara initially does not trust Zuko at all because of the different timelines from which they come. Katara remembers Zuko as an enemy, while Zuko remembers her as an ally. This led to a rocky relationship between the two on the Elegante, though Zuko has been making efforts to earn her trust since he arrived. After killing Azula, Katara concedes that she now trusts Zuko, and wants to help the next time Zuko faces her. She comforts him after his death, and with his following emotional trouble. Katara also patches up Zuko after the fight club, and they are becoming quite chummy, when Azula tells Katara what happened in Ba Sing Se. Katara feels very betrayed, and Zuko is trying to make it up to her. After the events of the Halloween party, Zuko found Katara and Sokka on deck seventeen, and she was able to accept him to come sit with them. Aang: Zuko spent a good three years of his life hunting Aang, the Avatar, but now they have become allies and friends. Zuko was thrilled when he showed up on the boat, but alas, Aang was not around for long, and Zuko was sad. Toph Bei Fong: One of Zuko's good friends from home. Toph was the most willing of Team Avatar to accept and trust Zuko, understanding their need for a firebending teacher for Aang, and detecting the sincerity of Zuko when he asked to join the group. When Zuko arrived on the boat, Toph told him about events that happen at the end of the war, including the facts that Katara and Zuko take down Azula, and Zuko becomes the new Fire Lord. After killing Azula, Toph visited Zuko and told him she wanted to help fight back against Azula. After Zuko's death, Toph visits him and berates him for being such and idiot, but at the same time showing that she cares. Zuko considers Toph a great friend and ally. Princess Azula: Zuko's sister and most hated enemy. Azula has always been a better firebender than Zuko, and was more loved by their father. Azula seems to always succeed where Zuko has failed, and for that, he spites her greatly. Ever since Zuko arrived on the Elegante, he has been fighting with Azula, warning her to stay away from his friends whom she hurt prior to his arrival. She lures Zuko to the flower deck by bluffing about attacking his friend again, where he attacks her and ultimately kills her when she falls into a grave with her name on it. Azula later challenges Zuko to an Agni Kai, which he accepts because she promises to leave him and her friends alone if he wins. However, she kills him instead. Later, Azula also tells Katara what happened in Ba Sing Se, pretty much ruining Zuko's friendship with her, and Zuko attacks her in retaliation. However, during the cardinal attack at the Halloween party, Zuko teams up with Azula to take down the birds. Hakoda: The father of Katara and Sokka, Zuko had not met Hakoda until arriving on the Elegante. Zuko first meets him in person at Godric's meeting, and while Hakoda has a little difficulty trusting him, he befriends Zuko. After he kills Azula, Hakoda offers to bring Zuko food and has a good, meaningful chat with the hotblooded firebender. Zuko was trouble when he disappeared from the boat. Marco Devera: Zuko met Marco in the library while trying to find out any possible available information about the magic on the ship. Marco convinces a reluctant Zuko to take a break from his research, and Zuko ends up drinking tea with him in Sergei's. Zuko appreciates Marco's advice and friendship, and has been less tense since this event. Zuko trust Marco, as well. Edward Elric: Zuko first heard about Edward from Katara, but doesn't meet him until one day when he is in the library. Zuko finds an ally in Ed, as they both want to find a way to get off the boat. Jinx: Zuko meets Jinx and Godric's meeting, and takes an immediate disliking to him. However, Jinx is very intrigued by Zuko's firebending, and Zuko decides that Jinx is not a threat. At a marshmallow roast put on by Lily, Zuko accepts Jinx's invitation to sit closer to the fire. After he kills Azula, he unexpectedly opens up to Jinx about his conflicted feelings about what he's done. He doesn't consider Jinx a friend, but he does not find him at all untrustworthy. After the incident with Jinx and Redd, Zuko is repulsed by Jinx and decides never to trust him. Mostly, he finds this guy a nuisance. Godric: Godric offered help to Zuko when he first arrived on the Elegante, and in turn Zuko decides to show up to his meeting about organizing a sort of response team on the boat. Zuko trusts Godric, and appreciates the fact that he has given him something to do. After he kills Azula, Godric comes to Zuko's room to talk with him. Then Godric left the boat, and Zuko was supersad. Ironhide: Ironhide is the leader of the alpha squad, of which Zuko is a part. At first Zuko did not appreciate Ironhide's assumption of authority over him, but he recognized his leadership skills and power. When Ironhide goes after Azula following what she did to Zuko, Zuko is impressed and, well, a little touched. It's not every day a giant robot from space has your back. Zuko considers Ironhide one of his greatest allies and best friends he's met on this ship. He's the only thing close to a father figure he has here. James "Jim" Hawkins: Zuko knows that Jim is a good friend of Sokka's and an enemy of Azula's, and so he knows he can trust him. Jim and Zuko have a lot in common, but they have trouble communicating. They bonded over not wanting to go to the masquerade, and when Jim died, Zuko brought back his boots. They don't speak much, but they are definitely forming a friendship. Kage: Zuko met Kage in the library, and took an immediate disliking to him, especially when he insults his firebending. Zuko almost starts a fight with him, but ultimately walks away. Zuko does not find out until later that Kage is Redd's first mate. Master Oogway: Though Zuko often listens to Oogway's sagely advice, he very often misinterprets it or doesn't find it's meaning at all. Oogway reminds Zuko of his uncle very much. Mimmi Kopanski: Though initially distrustful of Zuko because he was Azula's sister, Mimmi has become an ally to Zuko, and he considers her harmless and a friend. She appreciated the story he told her when he was having trouble sleeping, and even brought her tea when she was sick. See, he's not all that bad. Daxter: When Zuko was in the brig, Daxter told him a very strange, though distracting, story. Zuko doesn't particularly like Daxter, but he doesn't dislike him either. Gideon: Zuko has talked with Gideon a handful of times, and finds him trustworthy and an all-around good person. Ezekiel Lerish: Zeke has shown kindness to Zuko on many occasions, including bringing him food after he killed Azula. Zuko considers Zeke a trustworthy person. Duck: Zuko found Duck in her bird form in a hallway one night, and after he noticed she was injured, he took it back to his room to try and help her. That's when he got her wet, and shazaam--she turned into a girl! Despite his embarrassment, Zuko still helps Duck out by bandaging her arm and helping her back to her room. Duck also asks Zuko to dance at the masquerade, though he doesn't realize that it's her. Later, while following her in Blue Spirit mode, Zuko triggers Duck's Princess Tutu transformation, and she dances with him. This helps Zuko let go of his shame, and since this occurrence, Zuko has been feeling pretty good, aside from when Duck disappeared and he was super mad. Simba: During one of his sleepless nights, Zuko meets Simba on the top deck. They bond because they have daddy issues. Herz Hessian: Zuko switched bodies with Herz! And Zuko was not a fan of Herz's large, unresponsive body and dark eyes. Certainly not ideal for any of Zuko's usual activities. Luckily, Herz turned out to be a pretty nice guy and didn't do anything weird to Zuko's body while he was in it, so no lasting harm done! Just awkwardness. Riku (by Abilene) Zuko's bro. The two teens have run into each other a few times on the ship, including playing capture-the-flag and Zuko finding Riku's epic treehouse. Zuko has come to realize that Riku is a pretty cool dude and worth trusting, and thinks he is a worthy ally to have. Hiccup Hiccup is one of Sokka's friends, but Zuko considers him a friend, as well. Though drastically different personality types, Zuko and Hiccup get along well enough. Zuko really does appreciate Hiccup's concern when he was sick, even if he won't admit it. Jet So Zuko kind of pretended to not be a firebender when he first met Jet, but then Jet found out, and he hates firebenders, so...Jet did not like Zuko very much. Still doesn't, in fact. Zuko tries to avoid him most of the time, but when he does see him, he's short with him. However, after the Halloween party, Jet was the first person to offer Zuko support, and while he'll never admit it, Zuko is grateful for it. Mai Zuko's girlfriend! He was pretty thrilled when she showed up on the Elegante. While he knows she is a capable fighter, however, he is still concerned about her being here, because he doesn't want her to get hurt (by Azula in particular). Zuko will do what it takes to protect her. Lilith Liilith was Zuko's companion in the Fight Club match against Ironhide. He wasn't really sure if he liked her or not, but he at least decided that she was a pretty decent fighter. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Avatar the Last Airbender